


Luminous Beings (CTF, Hyper, Pokemon, Merge)

by KixonRuut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Autofellatio, Large Cock, M/M, Merge, cock tf, ctf, cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: For you know who





	Luminous Beings (CTF, Hyper, Pokemon, Merge)

“Blaziken, return!”

Candice's Abomasnow was putting up a good fight, particularly against a fire type. Almost all of the Pokemon in Toji's party were gone, except for that first one he had, his favourite Riolu that had grown into a strong Lucario, the only one he had named. Naming your Pokemon was becoming a dorky thing nowadays, but he did it and stood by it. “Don't let me down… Go, Lumin!” The mighty blue Lucario was released, prepared for a fight. He casted Swords Dance to raise his attack, and the Abomasnow countered with a Wood Hammer, bruising Lumin on the cheek. “Oh god… Lumin, hang in there!” Lumin smirked and charged up a mighty Blaze Kick, doing extreme damage to the Abomasnow!

“Oh no!” exclaimed Candice. Toji turned his hat around and put his fist up in victory, and his Lucario looked happy that he was useful to his master. The Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs, and Toji walked up to Candice. “Great fight! I didn't expect your Lucario to know a fire move...” Candice said. Toji smiled. “Yeah, that's Lumin, he's always known that… he's great.” “I'm sure he is. Well, rules are rules, and you get the Icicle Badge.” Toji received the small badge and put it into his badge holder. “Well, no time to waste, I'm off for the Beacon Badge!” said Toji. Candice walked away in defeat, though she felt happy for the trainer.

Toji exited the gym into the cold afternoon of Snowpoint City feeling victorious. He checked his Pokedroid and saw a new message, probably from his girlfriend. He opened it up.  
“hey, hope the pokemon thingy went good, ill see you at the spa place afterwards… come asap”  
Toji just couldn't get a hold on this whole dating thing. There were so many faux pa's he wasn't aware of, being a Pokemon trainer, bad at interacting with others. School really should have taught him this stuff… But he loved her all the same.

Toji arrived at the spa, which was giving free visits to trainers for a time. He stripped down to his shorts, remembering to take his favourite Pokeball in his pockets with him… the one that caught that Lucario. The Pokeball wriggled, almost happy it was being “chosen”. Toji put his stuff away and walked into the cold air… WAY too cold. He hurried, without running, into the nearest spa to see Maya in the steam, and sit next to her. “Hey, it's you… how did the gym go?” she said. “Great!” Toji said. “I had no Pokemon left except for my Lucario, but he was able to make a comeback against the odds with strength I didn't even know he had! He deserves a rest just as much as I do.” Toji released Lumin from his Pokeball, Lumin predictably in a battle stance before noticing his location and settling down next to the two. 

“Good for him… I wanted to talk to you about that Pokemon stuff. I don't think being a Pokemon trainer is a sustainable career choice… I mean seriously, they just send you “Pokefreaks” out at 10 to become a “Pokemon master” with no regard for your future. And it's barbaric having them fight like that!” Maya pointed to a bruise on Lumin's cheek from earlier. Toji groaned. “Listen, I don't know if it's because you didn't grow up around Pokemon, grew up in that high falutin city that you're from, but we have real relationships with our Pokemon. Me and Lumin have been through a lot, you should really check out the local center, we can get you started with me, together! You'd love to have one that will always be with you-”

“I want you to be by me, Toji. I don't want this fighting monster stuff always being the catalyst… I want to travel to places in the world not just because new Pokemon were discovered there or some gym, but because I want to go there!” Toji was at a loss for words. Pokemon was all he knew. Maya shrugged. “I don't know, I just think you're being closed minded on this issue with me.” “Maya...” Toji said, “If you're going to make me choose between my Pokemon journey and you… I'm sorry.” The two shared an awkward silence, as did Lumin, he seemed to understand the tenseness of the situation. “I need to see this through… I need to complete this, I've put so much into it… I'm sorry Maya… I think we need to see other people.” They were both silent again, looking down. “Alright Toji… I guess I'll catch the next bus home… I'm sorry this didn't work out.” Maya also felt unsure of what to say, she was also very bad at the faux pa's expected of her by society. Both were just innocent teenagers played as puppets by their society and genetics. Toji returned Lumin to his ball and stood up, it wasn't appropriate to relax like this.

 

They had left the spa and put on more sane clothes for the cold weather. They both didn't say much as they walked and Lumin hadn't stopped shaking in his ball since he returned, he was clearly distraught in the spa, he must have known why there was so much animosity between them. “NEXT 143 BUS TO JUBILIFE CITY, VIA ETERNA” boomed out of the loudspeakers at the terminal. The sun was setting. “Well, I'll talk to you online, I guess.” said Toji sadly. “It's okay… I'm sure we'll be friends still. Good luck at the Pokemons in Sunyshore when you get there.” She gave a half hearted smile as she stepped onto the bus, looking at her phone when Toji expected her to wave goodbye, as the bus drove off. He'd fucked it all up.

Toji was planning to stay in this beautiful snowy town with his girlfriend for a little longer, but he just wanted to get on with the League matches now. Girls and people weren't important… his Pokemon journey was. He took a connecting bus to the airport in complete silence, feeling nothing but the constant shaking of the Pokeball… what the heck did Lumin want? Heh… he bet Maya was crying right now. She'd regret her decision when he was a famous Gym Leader. He'd take that deep regret and anger he was feeling… and channel it into strength in this dark time. He was feeling better by the time he reached the airport and boarded the flight to Sunyshore.

Wow, wi-fi on flights? The world was really advancing. He looked outside at the clouds while on the airplane, feeling like he could take on the world. He opened his Pokedroid messenger to see messages from Maya.

spicegirl25: hey  
i arrived home just fine, if you still care  
i'm sorry it had to end like that but i think it'll be better for both of us.

He clicked on her profile and saw she was now single. She wasn't on his friends list and couldn't respond, so Toji assumed she blocked him. Those few messages… they hurt him. He remembered the first time they met, how he was struck by that “love bug” and how he felt… and how it was gone now. Toji listened to songs on his phone for the rest of the trip, some of them reminding him of Maya.

Toji arrived at the Sunyshore Hotel room late that night, miserable. What should have been a good night, he had just won the seventh Badge, had been ruined by what was now his ex. His emotions had been all over the place and he just felt bad and exhausted. He immediately threw his shaking Pokeball belt at the wall, “Goddamn it Lumin… what do you want!”.. As usual upon being released, Lumin was ready to fight, but Toji was lying silently on the bed. Lumin walked over to comfort him, Toji was sobbing quietly into the pillow. Lumin lied down next to him.

“Toji… I can hear you. I can hear you hurting...” A strange voice was beamed from Lumin to Toji's mind. Toji turned to look at Lumin, smiling back at the trainer. “It's all going to be okay, Toji.” Lumin hugged him strongly, being quite a bit bigger than Toji, making Toji feel so small and vulnerable… and strange. “Lumin, what-” Toji realised he wasn't saying this in his voice, but in his mind, and that Lumin could hear. “...what have you done? Have you always been psychic like this?” “Yes, I've watched over you and decided to open up a mental link with you, so you can think and communicate with me like this.” Lumin teleported behind Toji, still lying down on the bed, and rubbed his large cock against Toji's back.

Toji didn't know how to react, but it was very strange. He didn't hate it, but he realised just how much more powerful his Pokemon was than him, and even if he wanted to struggle Lumin could overpower him in an instant. “Lumin…” Toji thought, “What are you doing? This isn't right...” “Oh Toji, your mind is so frazzled and you're so… worked up over that girl, you need to relax...” Lumin thought back. Lumin used his telekinesis to teleport all of Toji's clothes off of him. Toji began to feel warm and weird around his thighs as Lumin entered him… He felt like he was truly under the Lucario's spell, unaware of any pain. Lumin's magic continued to enter him as he thrusted in and out, and Toji was starting to enjoy it, gaining an erection himself.

The heat at the point of impact was getting unbearable for Toji, and he felt something very strange happening to him, he was beginning to melt against the Lucario's torso. “Woah, Lumin… what are you doing?” “I'm going to make you a part of me, Toji.”, Lumin sent back in a very comforting tone. Toji was fully ready to become one with Lumin. And he sank his head back and let Lumin thrust away, Toji's body becoming less pronounced with each thrust. He melted into himself, his body slowly becoming more cock-like, a urethral cord extending from his current diminishing cock up along his body, to his mouth. His arms and legs were shifting up into his torse to provide more cock-flesh. Lumin patted Toji's head, as it shifted into a cock's head, and Toji lost his vision and hearing, now only able to feel. Lumin felt around the rest of his length, pressing out the little parts left of Toji, as Toji was sent to another world of bliss.

The Lucario's cock was about as big as he was now, and looking very similar to his former master's one, gaining more attributes of it. Toji couldn't feel anything, and could feel evertyhign at the same time. His body was so overwhelmed with touch that he couldn't bare to think… he knew he was a cock now, and Lumin was rubbing him up and down. He should have wanted to get out of there, he should have wanted to scream, but he didn't, he felt like a completely different “thing”. Without any of the stresses of his former self, he felt he could just live… and grow. The cock grew up to Lumins head, throbbing happily, as he could feel. Toji clearly wanted some love, and Lumin replicated by sucking at the shaft of Toji.

Toji felt Lumin's warm lips on his cock helmet, in a kiss more embracing than any he'd ever experienced. He felt like he was experiencing a true emotional connection with his Pokemon, one he would find hard to replicate with anyone else. He'd been so close and so good to Lumin, and now it was all worth it, all SO fucking worth it. Drunk in sexual ecstasy, Toji grew longer and further into Lumins mouth. They both just felt so together and right, and it was driving them both mad. Lucario's cock was building up tension much lower in his now enlarging balls. Toji was feeling that something was building beneath him and getting excited, which was so unlike him… he realised how easy it was for him to be changed.

Lumin was so pent up, he hadn't came in ages, but his large cock was so hard to shift up and down, being so hard and huge, so he used telekinesis to help Toji along. Lumin's cock was so hot and about to burst as it got bigger and harder in his mouth. Toji stiffened his shaft and let loads upon loads of cum into Lumin's mouth, and he just wouldn't stop. Lumin was struggling to keep it all down… he couldn't handle it, and the cock broke free of his mouth. The cock spurted cum high into the air, covering Lumin's chest in cum. Lumin panted as Toji continued to spurt cum… “Wow Toji… you're really into this!” Toji didn't respond in voice, but overwhelming happiness.

Lumin stood up, still covered in cum, as his cock was getting smaller and more flaccid. He wandered over to the hotel shower and turned the water on. As it rolled down Lumin's buff chest, taking off all of “Toji's” seed, it rolled down onto Toji, currently at a much more manageable size. He was taken aback by how good the water felt on his cock body. Lumin soaped up and lathered Toji, who was enjoying the attention, and starting to harden more. “Toji, stop it… no more, okay?” Lumin thought, blushing. He couldn't stop Toji getting excited though, who was loving the sensation of water on his foreskin. Lumin tried his hardet not to get too excited and continued showering, to Toji's delight.

Lucario had dried off and was now lying in the bed, alone, but not truly alone. “Toji… how have you enjoyed tonight?” Lumin thought. “lumin, thankyou. thankyou so much. you're right, i'm really burned out and i really loved it tonight. i don't know where my life is going to go but you've shown me that you'll always be there to help me.” “That's great Toji, I'm glad you enjoyed my powers and hopefully gained some wisdom. I'll change you back tomorrow if that's okay with you.” Lumin thought back. “dude… just keep me like this forever” Lumin laughed. “Oh, you can't truly mean that… I'll see you tomorrow.” Lumin rolled over and tried to get to sleep, and so did Toji , still amazed at what he was feeling, and unable to make himself not at least slightly hard… 

The night was easy for Lumin who slept through it, but Toji slept in a not so normal way. He was resting, but still fully able to think. He thought about the times he'd had with Lumin, the times with Maya, the other girls in his life… His life perhaps wasn't so bad. But this safeguard that Lumin had on him was so reassuring… he truly loved him so much. He was getting hard just thinking about him, and how he was the true icon of Lumin's sex right now… He hoped he wouldn't wake him up. He felt so good slowly rising and rising under the blanket, but he just wanted to grow bigger and stronger. He was siphoning psychic energy from Lumin without even recognising it, getting bigger than he would expect, as the blanket eventually fell away to the side, had he outgrown the sheet already?

 

It must have been morning, as Toji felt rays of sunlight across his torso turned cock. He had been growing so much throughout the night, pulling all the bedding aside, he reached something solid and hard… the roof. Although the room was quite tall it didn't feel that way for Toji. Feeling the cold roof on his glans, Lumin awoke. “Oh Toji… you're excited again… much more than last night.” Toji throbbed excitedly. “Alright… I'll give you some relief.” Again the telekesis was rubbing Toji up and down, though this time feeling much more like giant hands. The simple act of being so big got Toji so worked up and… he was cumming galleons already. It got absolutely all over everything, and the cock spasms back and forth, shooting Lumin's seed everywhere. Toji was afraid about damages to the room, but he just couldn't stop! Lumin was in ecstacy and Toji even moreso than last night. After a minute straight of cum production, Toji flopped down, and Lumin looked across the room. “Well Toji, you're lucky that I'll get you out of this one…” Lumin used his telekinesis to send the cum into another dimension, and the room and bedding was completely clean. “Don't get so big on me again though…”

 

“Alright Toji, ready to come back to your life?” Lumin thought. Toji groaned in his mind, but knew he couldn't stop Lumin from changing him back. Lumin lied down on the bed… and changed into Toji, perfectly. “Well Toji we share a special body bond now, one that can never be broken. We will always be able to assimilate like this,” Lumin said in Toji's voice. “But it's time I had some of the fun now!” Lumin used his psychic powers one last time to shift the minds of the two, putting Toji's back into his own head and moving Lumin to Toji's normal sized cock. Toji felt the warmth and what now felt like strange sensations of having arms and legs, and being able to see and hear again. It was refreshing, he felt like he had awakened from a long, long sleep. He felt Lumin flexing in his pants and thinking to him “hehe, no wonder you didn't want to come out. now you just pretend like nothing happened and don't tell anyone, and we'll be able to keep doing this whenever you want :3” Toji felt honored and blessed to have such an oppurtunity, and would carry what he learned into all of his future endeavours. Like getting that next badge… But first, he'd head to the local beach, maybe find a nice girl… They were getting a semi just thinking about it.


End file.
